Stolen Kisses
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Maybe the water was a port key - I think we're in the past - You just kissed James Potter! - Will you please shut up and kiss me? RoxyLily.


**Stolen Kisses**

The wind was holding a little chill one bright autumn day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students that were out and about were buttoned up in their warm jumpers, running around in the falling leaves. Some students however were not outside enjoying the sunshine; Roxanne Weasley, a Slytherin seventh year was sitting in the common room with her newly founded girlfriend, Lily Potter.

"Come on, Lily!" Roxanne whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Come outside with me!"

Lily shook her head at her cousin causing her scarlet red hair to move rapidly from side to side. "It's really cold, Roxy! I must rather stay in... Maybe ask the House elves to transfigure a piano..."

Roxanne rolled her bright blue eyes and pouted. "But Lily!" She whined again acting half her age. "I want to go sit by the lake! And you play ALL the time!"

"It's late autumn, Roxy!" Lily said with a pout of her own making Roxanne laugh. "What?"

"You look adorable when you pout," Roxanne said with a smile making Lily's cheeks match the color of her hair.

Eventually the slightly shorter girl gave into her cousins begging and the two girls ventured outside hand in hand, ignoring the stares both of them received.

Ever since they started their fifth and seventh years as a couple, they found that the whole school was staring at them whenever they walked somewhere together.

Roxanne didn't let it bother her, she knew by telling her younger cousin that she was in love with her she would be tarnishing her image; but she found that she couldn't hold it in anymore. To her surprise, the younger girl admitted her own feelings and the pair had shared a slow passionate kiss.

Lily, on the other hand was finding herself being more cautious around the student body of Hogwarts. She was almost sixteen; however, she wasn't used to being labeled as a lesbian.

Both girls made their way to the black lake and sat down by the side of the water, causally putting their feet in the water. Lily put her head on Roxanne's shoulder as both girls felt the semi- familiar feeling of apparition overcome both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side as she stood up next to the lake. Her emerald green eyes showed her confusion as she looked at her girlfriend for an answer.

"I have no idea," Roxanne answered looking around the grounds. Everything looked somewhat familiar except neither girl recognized the students walking around the grounds. "Maybe the lake was a port key?"

Lily shrugged. "That could be possible... I guess... I've never seen a port key go to the same place before."

"We're not in the same place, Lils," Roxanne replied taking her cousins hand and walking towards Hogwarts. "Don't you see the difference? We're somewhere in the past."

"How do you know?" Lily asked letting her guide her towards the castle.

Roxanne smiled at the fact that her cousin wasn't nosy at all and simply replied. "The castle looks like it did before the war… not to mention look at what everyone is wearing."

"Oi! Evans! Prewett!" Both girls heard someone say behind them, they just continued walking not thinking the person could be talking to them until he caught up to them making Lily gasp. The boy standing next to them looked just like her father, but with blue eyes.

"J-James Potter?" She stuttered looking at her fraternal grandfather with a surprised expression.

James looked at her weirdly. "Yeah..."

Roxanne, who had been silent so far gasped. "Oh fuck!"

"Prewett?" James asked with a surprised expression. "Did you just cuss?" His brow scrunched showing his confusion. "What's going on?"

"We have to go talk to Headmis-"

"Master Dumbledore," Roxanne finished giving Lily a pointed look as if to say. We're forty years into the past!

Unfortunately, for them, James Potter the first wouldn't just let them go on that statement. "Why?"

"That's personal, James!" Lily exclaimed glaring at the boy in a very Lily fashion.

The raven-haired boy grinned. "There's the girl I love!"

Roxanne glared at the boy who seemed to be about the same age as she was. "Leave her alone, James!"

James screwed up his face in disgust. "What did you just say to me?"

"She told you to leave me alone," Lily replied, hoping that Roxanne or James wouldn't start a duel or anything stupid like that. "Come on..." she paused. Who did James think Roxanne was? He had called her Prewett, her grandmothers maiden name, however if she was right at expecting James was in his later Hogwarts years her Grandma Weasley would have graduated and would be having her Uncle Bill very soon.

"Alice," Roxanne whispered to Lily hoping James wouldn't over hear them. "Uncle Neville's mum."

Lily nodded. "Come on, Alice. Let's go see Headmaster Dumbledore."

Both girls found their way to the headmaster's office after many troubles with getting in. Headmaster Dumbledore, however he didn't have any positive news for them.

"You have to wait it out," he had said and sent them to the Gryffindor common room with the password, 'Honey bun'. Both girls, frustrated and exhausted they went straight up to what they presumed to be the seventh year's girl's dormitories.

"Which bed?" Lily said with a sigh, looking exhausted and afraid.

"This one I guess," Roxanne said with a shrug and both girls climbed into the four-poster bed that smelled slightly of aftershave and shampoo. She wrapped her arms around Lily and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Lils." She whispered. "We'll get home soon."

"What the fuck?" both girls heard a male voice shout a few hours later. Lily jumped up, hitting her head on the top of the bed in the process and was less then pleased when she saw James Potter and three other boys who looked very confused and shocked.

Roxanne groaned. "What do you want, James?"

"You're in our dormitories!" James said, outraged. "And in Mooney's bed!"

Both girls looked at each other and blushed. How were they supposed to get out of this one?

"Sorry, Remus." Lily said after a moment of silence. "We were so knackered… We must have gone into the wrong dorm." Then she turned to James. "I'll catch you tomorrow, okay?" she said with a smile and kissed him quickly on the mouth then both girls left the room.

"Girls," Sirius said. "I'll never understand them."

When Roxanne and Lily got into the right dorm room Roxanne burst out laughing causing Lily to glare at her.

"You kissed James Potter." She managed to say out through gasps of breath.

"I really never want to think about this again," Lily said with a groan. "He's my grandfather, Roxy!"

"Hey," Roxanne shrugged. "The grandfather you never met… And he is pretty hot."

"I'm gay, Roxy!" she said with a glare, "And that had to be the worst experience ever."

"You slept with Scorpius back in your second year baby," Roxanne said with a grin causing Lily to slap her on the arm.

"Will you please just shut up?"

"And kiss you?" Roxanne said with a smirk.

"That could work." Lily said with a grin, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend and in that moment, everything was right in the world.

_Written for;_

_The Cluedo Competition with the prompts; RoxyLily; Common Room; Black Lake; Autumn; TimeTravel with RoxyLily in Remus' bed. _

_Quidditch Competition with the instructions; Romance - A pairing of your choice, write something that is romantic between your two characters. It can be as fluffy or as angsty or anywhere in between as you wish it to be, however, be sure that it is romantic._

_Camp Potter; Tech Discovery; Write about Roxanne Weasley. _

_TimeTravel boot Camp with the character; Roxanne Weasley and the prompt; Love_

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Roxy/Lily; Piano_

_Favorite Era boot Camp; NextGen; Maraudurs; Shampoo; Shampoo_

_Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp; Slytherin; Blush_

_Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Shock_

_Cousincest Boot Camp; Past_


End file.
